


Surprises

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: After breaking up with Derek at Cristina's not a wedding Meredith leaves Seattle, but when she returns for Izzie&Alex's wedding Derek is in for a surprise





	Surprises

After breaking up with Derek, Meredith Grey had planned to transfer away from Seattle, there were too many unpleasant memories, and she needed to get away. She had second thoughts about leaving when Burke left Cristina, but she wasn't going to change her mind. Her person had taken the news hard, but she'd recovered, and even with more than a thousand miles separating the pair, they were still each other's person.

The best part about getting away from Cristina Yang was the cardio cases. The blonde resident quickly learned why her friend in Seattle was addicted to them. Dr. Erica Hahn was refusing to teach Cristina in Seattle, so the resident had to get her cardio fix through her friend's cardio cases in Los Angeles. Of course they talked about the various surgeries they'd assisted in or watched from the gallery, they were both surgical residents, but there was also a good deal of Seattle Grace gossip to be discussed. Derek was dating a nurse, while also bromancing with Mark, Callie and George were getting a divorce, and as rumor had it Meredith was not the only one that had left Seattle and Derek. Addison had also left the rainy city, but she had returned to New York or that's what the Seattle Grace rumor was, but Meredith quickly learned that, that rumor was not true.

Meredith had been working in Los Angeles for at least two months before her first rotation in OB. It wasn't that Meredith thought the work was soft, she had actually been quite impressed with the things she had seen in the field as an intern, but it didn't have the appeal that cardio had. The blonde second year resident was just hoping to get through the week and back onto the service of one of the hospital's many cardio Attendings when she saw one Addison Montgomery.

"Addison?" Meredith questioned the moment the 5th year OB resident handed her off to the leggy redhead.

"Meredith?" Addison asked equally surprised.

"I thought you were in New York!"

"I thought you were in Seattle!" Addison exclaimed almost at the same time. They stared at one another for a second before laughing at the hilarity of their current situation. The OB resident Meredith had been working with said something, before walking off, clearly not having to introduce the pair. "Why did you think I was in New York?" Addison asked once they stopped laughing.

"Rumors in Seattle," Meredith answered, "I guess they weren't true," She added to which Addison simply nodded. "This doesn't have to be awkward though, us working together, I mean I'm not sleeping with your husband anymore." Addison chuckled in response, before leading the younger woman to their patient.

It was another four months before Addison and Meredith had a relationship that could be classified as a friendship, and friends drank together. They weren't drinking on Addison's couch together because they were friends though, they were drinking because Addison needed to cry, but she was too proud to do so without liquid encouragement. Meredith sat there sipping at her wine, while Addison gulped hers down silently.

"I never thanked you for sleeping with my husband," Addison finally said, much to Meredith's surprise.

"Thanked me?" Meredith said nearly choking on her wine. Addison simply nodded in response.

"Derek and I were together for so long, we didn't really know anything else, and even though we were miserable, it was comfortable, familiar, and we just couldn't let go." The tears Addison had been too proud to cry were finally falling and Meredith wrapped her arm around her friend, and placed her head against her shoulder, allowing her to sob. "He was always looking at you, and he fell for you hard and fast, and I can't help but wonder if he ever loved me at all," Addie cried. "It was like he just forgot that I even existed, we've been divorced for a year now, and I just want him to be thinking about me," Addison sobbed, burying her face in Meredith's shoulder as the younger woman gently rubbed her back and placed a soft kiss against her temple. When it looked like Addison was finally starting to calm down Meredith leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"As his exes shouldn't we be talking about what a jerk Derek is?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"But he was my jerk," Addison sobbed. "This is all Mark's fault," She finally added, "Mark and his stupid penis!" Meredith couldn't help but chuckle at the redhead's drunken words, and Addison offered a weak smile in response. "Actually it's all Amelia's fault!"

"Amelia?" Meredith asked, and rather than answer the question, Addison asked one of her own.

"Do you know how Derek and I met?" Meredith shook her head in response. "I used to be "friends" with his sister Amelia." Addison said with adorable drunken air quotes around the word friends. "She introduced me to her family as a friend, and when she broke up with me I was bitter and angry and 23 and Derek asked me out. He doesn't know that I used to have sex with his baby sister though."

"It isn't just work, you have a little extracurricular vagina fun too," Meredith giggled much to Addison's delight.

"Yes," She laughed, "And if you tell Derek I will kill you," She added in a suddenly serious tone.

"I won't," Meredith whispered as she reached out to cup Addison's cheek and wipe at the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Look at you Addison," She began gently. "You have sparkling eyes, a brilliant smile, a good heart, and even though you try to be all badass you're really sensitive, you have a great sense of humor, you save babies, and you have incredible legs. Anyone would be lucky to have you, you're quite the catch, so screw Derek." The redhead smiled and leaned her head against Meredith's shoulder, at the blonde's kind words.

"My ego really needed that," Addison said after a prolonged silence.

"What are friends for Addie?" Meredith answered with a grin.

When Meredith met Addison's LA friends and they asked how she knew Addison, she told them she was the dirty mistress, which caused Addison to laugh. Her friends took to Meredith almost immediately. Their friendship had gotten to a point where Meredith was willingly watching chick flicks with the redhead even though she despised them. She was now bringing pizza for their next movie night, and when she knocked on Addison's door she was surprised to see that the redhead seemed distressed.

"I can't find him Mer," She cried as Meredith set the pizza down. "He always comes out when I come home and I swear I've looked everywhere and I can't find him, and I don't have any cat treats," Addison sobbed. "What if he got out or he's hurt?" Meredith reached out and wrapped her arms around the hysterical redhead.

"Calm down Addie," Mer whispered before kissing the top of her friend's head. "Why don't you go get us some wine, and I will go look for Max," Meredith suggested, and Addie simply nodded in agreement allowing Meredith to search for the missing feline. It didn't take Meredith long to find the little black furball, he was curled up in a shoebox in Addison's closet clutching his catnip mouse. "Did mommy buy new shoes Max?" She asked the furry feline who responded with a meow. Meredith picked him up in the box and carried him to his worried mommy. "He was in your closet," Meredith said showing the box to Addison. She pulled little Max out of the box and kissed him all over while he meowed in protest before putting the little guy down and feeding him.

Addison embraced Meredith quite tightly once Max was fed, and when she pulled back she looked Meredith straight in the eye and said, "I hope you won't hate me for what I'm about to do." Before Meredith had a chance to respond, Addison's lips were on hers. At first she was too stunned to respond, but the second she did Addison moaned into her mouth and they were grinning when they pulled apart.

"Are you going to kiss me like that every time I find your pussy?" Meredith asked.

"Shut up Mer," Addison commanded before pulling the blonde's lips back to her own. "Come on," Addie whispered once they had parted again. She tugged the younger woman towards the couch.

"I bring pizza and I find your cat, and still you're going to make me watch a romantic comedy," Meredith groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"I know you prefer House reruns, so," Addison trailed off pulling the House season 1 box out much to the blonde's delight, and for the first time Meredith initiated a kiss. Addison whimpered in delight before pressing play on the remote and pulling the blonde against her on the couch and Meredith snuggled into her shoulder. What had started with a kiss and couch snuggles while watching TV had turned into so much more. It took time for them to become more intimate, because no matter how much they didn't want Derek to be a barrier in their relationship he was, but once they got past that everything seemed to happen all at once. Addison asked Meredith to move in with her, and then they were engaged and finally they were married.

Cristina had done nothing but tease once she found out, and it hadn't helped that Meredith was on a month long rotation in OB when the other woman found out. She joked that Addison was turning her into a gynecologist. The cardio resident had also learned when she came to visit her friend, that she had ditched her apartment and was living with the redhead. Once Cristina started seeing Seattle Grace's new trauma surgeon though, she didn't have as much to say, which suited her now 14 weeks pregnant friend, who was returning to Seattle for Izzie and Alex's wedding, and because Addison had received a phone call about a patient at Seattle Grace.

"You look good Addison," Derek commented as he and his ex-wife saw each other for the first time in five years.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're married." He said as he caught sight of the rings on her finger. Addison could only nod in response not trusting herself to speak. "How long?" He asked.

"Two years," She answered softly.

"Congratulations," Derek responded with a small smile. "And thank you for coming, it means a lot."

"I couldn't say no to surgery in dark and rainy Seattle," She responded with a grin.

"It's nice seeing you Addison," Derek added before they went their separate ways.

XXX

"I can't believe you and Alex are getting married Iz," Meredith said as she sat in the kitchen with her friend.

"I can't believe you and Addison are having a baby. We thought you were kidding the first time you told us, but then Cristina went to visit you and said you guys were all domestic and happy, and she took pictures so there was proof," Izzie said with a grin. "I mean I thought you two were happy when you got married, but she is ecstatic about this baby."

"I know, be thankful that you don't have to live with her," Meredith groaned.

"Oh come on Mer, she's excited, and she is going to spoil that baby and adore him or her and give them all the love in the world, and you know you're excited about it too," She added with a bubbly Izzie smile that made Meredith smile as well. "Can you believe that we made it? Alex is succeeding in pediatrics, I am going to be a kick ass neurosurgeon, George is surprisingly apt in trauma and you and Cristina are cardio sisters."

"I know, I can't believe it myself sometimes, this is really happening, you're getting married Iz," Meredith said with teary eyes. Izzie tried to tell her friend not to cry, but Meredith just mumbled something about hormones as she swiped at her eyes.

"I should warn you that Derek is going to be at the wedding," Izzie said after a prolonged silence. Meredith simply shrugged in response.

"He's your friend, you two work together, of course he would be invited to your wedding. Derek and I haven't seen each other in over five years, and now I'm having a child with his ex-wife, it shouldn't be awkward or anything," Meredith said with a chuckle causing Izzie to laugh along with her at the hilarity or the situation.

XXX

"Meredith?" The blonde turned around and caught sight of the man who had called her name.

"Derek," Meredith responded with a winning smile. She smiled a lot now, Addison made her smile, their baby made her smile and one of her best friends getting married made her smile, and Derek was beaming at her.

"It's been forever," He whispered. She bit back that it had only been five years which only served to widen his bright smile. "You look beautiful," He said softly as he continued to take her in, Addison had said she was glowing this morning. He was simply in awe of the woman standing before him, and though he was usually a confident man, he was at a loss for words and couldn't find the ones he wanted right away. "It's been too long Meredith," He whispered, "Too long." He paused for a moment in careful consideration. "I've missed you." The words ghosted past his lips, and again he paused, not sure if he should have said that. "I know that we needed time and to put some space between each other, but I've always hoped that we would see each other again Meredith. Even after all this time, I'm still in love with you, maybe we could try again," He asked to which she shook her head and pulled the chain Addison had given her with her wedding and engagement rings on it. "You're married," Derek whispered in disbelief. "You're married too," He choked and she looked at him in confusion, before he managed to say "Addison."

"Addison and I are married," Meredith said softly and he nodded sadly in response. "To each other," Meredith added and Derek stared at her in disbelief, but before he could say anything the redhead appeared reaching for her wife's hand and saying something about them taking their seats. Derek stuttered a few incomprehensible words causing Addison to turn and look at him, before he said more clearly this time "I don't believe it." Addison took his words as a challenge and she lifted her wife up off the ground and kissed her capturing everyone's attention.

"Do you two mind," Izzie said clearing her throat, "We're trying to get married here." The two women smiled at their friend sheepishly before going to sit down hand in hand, leaving a stunned ex in their wake.


End file.
